Paper and plastic bags have long been used at check-out counters for a variety of products. However, in recent times, there has been a movement toward reusable bags, and some jurisdictions are going so far as to ban plastic bags unless they are purchased by a consumer.
One alternative to disposable bags is a canvass bag with two handles and, often, a shoulder strap. Such an option promotes reusability. However, such bags provide little rigidity and can be stained by liquids, leading to undesirable results.
The present invention provides an alternative to disposable bags while also providing a superior product that is compact, strong and easy to use.